New Guild New Home New Love
by Writer Saburo
Summary: I know this is sudden but I'll restart the story I'll delete the X-Over Chapters and I'll continue the Daimatou Enbou !
1. Chapter 1

**New Guild , New Home , New Love**

* * *

_**Back To Magnolia**_

* * *

_Train Station :_

* * *

"Magnolia ! I'm back !" Lucy whispered as she exit the train.

* * *

_Lucy's House :_

* * *

"You're rent must be paid tomorrow for 700,000 _Jewel_" the landlady appeared.

"Here's 7,000,000 _Jewel_" Lucy replied.

"What's the meaning of this?" the landlady asked.

"I'm going to buy the house ! And if you mind I'm going in!" Lucy yelled

"What's up with you ? Umm I mean thank you !" the landlady take her leave.

* * *

**After 5 Hours**

* * *

"I'm done cleaning my house , I'm done with my daily pampering and of course I need to finish my novel" Lucy whispered.

"Maybe I'll finish my novel at the Park" Lucy smiled.

* * *

_South Gate Park :_

* * *

"So you mean , the Prince will rescue the Princess at midnight?" Lucy asked her Celestial Spirit.

"Pupuuuun !" Plue agreed.

"Oi ! Could you just shut up" someone yelled.

"Sting ? Sabertooth ?" Lucy exclaimed.

"Huh ? The Fairy Blondie ? Sting replied.

"Who are you calling Blondie ? You're a blonde too!" Lucy yelled.

"Huh ? A while ago you're talking to someone ? Where is he ? Sting asked.

"Yeah .. I'm talking to my Spirit" Lucy replied. ( Showing Plue's key to Sting )

"So how is Fairy Tail . After winning the Grand Magic Tournament" Sting asked with an angry.

"I don't know ! After a month since our win I quit Fairy Tail" Lucy replied

"Uhhh ? What happened ?" Sting asked.

"Well it's not a day I want to remember" Lucy cried.

* * *

**Flashback-Lucy POV**

* * *

"Mira-san ! Can I have a glass of Vanilla Shake" I asked Mira-san kindly

"Here .. So Lucy how's you're last job" Mira-san asked

"We've been blocked by a group of Fairy Tail Fans !" I replied.

"Umm .. Luce we decided to r-replace you" Natsu murmured.

"Huh ? I did you say something Natsu" I pretended that I didn't heard him in any luck that they would change he mind.

"Didn't you hear Natsu ? We will replace you." Erza said.

"Why ? Oh I know because I'm weak" I replied while I'm trying to stop my tears to flow.

"Who will replace me then?" I asked happily.

"Lisanna will" Gray replied gloomy.

"Oh ! Lisanna will" I agreed but I can't stop my tears now.

"Lucy-san ? Why are you crying" I heard Wendy asked.

* * *

_*I ran and ran while crying until I reach my apartment*_

* * *

_"_I can't believe it that they're going to replace me!"I whispered while crying.

"I'll just get some sleep and leave the GUILD OF MY DREAMS THAT GAVE ME THIS SCAR" I whispered while whiping my tears.

* * *

**The Next Day At The Guild Master's Office**

* * *

"Master I want to leave Fairy Tail" I yelled so that Guild will overhear what I said.

"What made you do this my child ?" Master questioned me while staring at my eyes.

"Natsu , Gray & Erza kicked me out in our Team and replace me" I yelled again while crying.

"Will you come back ?" Master asked me.

"I still don't know !" I replied.

"If that's what you want then I can't change that !" Master exclaimed.

* * *

Master remove my Fairy Tail Mark

* * *

After Master removed my Mark I summon Aries in order to leave the guild without anyone seeing me

* * *

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

"Oh . I never knew that Natsu-san can do such thing" Sting commented about my story.

"Ummm. What are you doing here by the way ?" Lucy questioned Sting glaring.

"Actually I'm doing a job that we finished a week ago but Rouge and I are trying run across Natsu and Gajeel" Sting answered in smirk.

" Fighting them is just what you want isn't it?" Lucy sighed.

"So if you mind can you show us around town tomorrow ? We'll pay you of course or I can train you." Sting asked.

"I'll take that you'll train me" Lucy answered happily.

"Okay tomorrow 8:00 am here in this Park" Sting smirk and leave the park.


	2. Chapter 2

**New Guild , New Home , New Love**

* * *

_**Zodiac Book**_

* * *

**Park :**

* * *

"Blondie is late" Sting complained.

"Are you sure about this Sting-kun ?" Lector asked his partner

"Fro thinks so too" Frosch replied.

"Yeah Sting , you have a crush on her since the Grand Magic Tournament" Rouge chuckles.

"Whaat ? I don't have a crush on her !" Sting blushed.

"Wait .. Why are you calling her blondie ? You're blonde too !" Lector smirked.

"Sting ! Sorry I'm late." Lucy yelled.

"You're 25 minutes late blondie !" Sting scolded Lucy.

"Hey , Who are you calling Blondie , for your information you're Blonde too !" Lucy replied.

"Now , now Blondies , Lucy show us the town in other words you are our personal Tour Guide" Rouge laughs.

"Personal Tour Guide ? It's more like personal teasing dummy to me ! Lucy yelled.

* * *

_**Lucy toured the The Twin Dragons around town , Caldia Cathedral , Magnolia Hills and Magnolia Falls.**_

* * *

"Okay lets go to you're house !" Sting smirk.

"That's a great idea Sting-kun !" Lector agreed to his partner.

"Fro thinks so too!" Frosch exclaimed.

"Lucy , if you let us I'll help you with seeking revenge to Natsu!" Sting smirk again.

"Who said that I'll seek revenge to them ? Lucy yelled.

"Okay relax !" Rogue comfort Lucy.

"So can we go?" Sting questioned.

"HELL NO!" Lucy yelled.

"Okay !" Sting , Rogue , Frosch &, Lector said in unison

* * *

**Sting and Rogue's Hotel Room**

* * *

"Sting let's go do some job" Rouge scold his partner.

"Fine I'll pick 2 jobs tomorrow!" Sting yelled.

* * *

**Sabertooth Guild**

* * *

"I'll pick this job" Sting show it to Senia.

"Huh Help find a Nicola gate ? Edgit Town ? Zodiac Book is one of the reward . That seems uncommon !" Senia replied.

* * *

**Train Station**

* * *

"Sting-kun , Rouge-kun weakness is transportation" Lector lectured Frosch

"Fro thinks so too" Frosch replied.

"Could you *ubuuuu*stop teasing us *buuuu*" Sting scold them.

* * *

**Edgit Town Client's House**

* * *

"So this where the client lives..no doubt she's a Celestial Mage , like Blondie" Sting laughed.

"Like Blondie ? You like Blondie ?" Lector tease him again.

"Fro feels the same way too" Fro helps Lector tease Sting.

"Hello Sabertooth" someone aproached.

"Huh ?" Sting asked.

"Yes . I am you're client. Nicole" Nicole answered.

"That explains why you like a Nicola Gate." Rouge murmured.

"Yeah . !" Nicole chuckled.

"So what about the job ?" Sting asked.

"Okay the job is simple buy me a Nicola Gate Key" Nicole asnwered.

* * *

**Lucy's House**

* * *

"Oiiii. Lucy" Sting yelled.

"Why Stingy ?" Lucy yelled.

"Do you know where to find a Nicola Gate Key?" Rouge asked.

"Uhhh .. We'll give you book . A Zodiac Book" Sting yelled.

"Zodiac Book ? Okay ! At Celestine Village ! " Lucy answered happily.

"Thanks " Rouge and the others take their leave.

* * *

**Celestine Village**

* * *

"Look at that blonde .. He's hot" a girl squeaked

"Look a Celestial Shop!" Rouge yelled.

"Let's go!" Sting answered.

* * *

**Celestine's Celestial Shop**

* * *

"Old man .. do you have a Nicola Gate Key" Sting asked.

"Yeah .." the shop owner replied.

"How much?" Rouge asked.

"_20,000 Jewel _.. no discount " the old man chuckled.

"FINE !" Rouge murmured.

"Here's the Key .. and give me the money !" the old man replied.

"Here !" Sting yelled.

* * *

**Nicole's House**

* * *

"Thank you very much" Nicole squeaked.

"Our .. REWARD " Sting smirked.

"Here!" Nicole replied.

* * *

Thanks for the Follows..

Next : Natsu's Team Regrets


	3. Chapter 3

**New Guild , New Home , New Love**

* * *

_**Fairy Tail After Lucy Left**_

* * *

**9 Months Ago**

* * *

''How's the job ?'' Mira asked Natsu.

''So fast .. Co'z Lisanna is strong!'' Natsu yelled.

''Where is Luce by the way ?'' Natsu asked.

''Visit her Idiot!'' Erza answered concerned.

"Lisanna you wanna come?" Erza asked.

"Okay!" Lisanna answered with a fake smile.

* * *

_Visit Lucy? Is that bitch trying to get Natsu .. I mean he's mine now. Lisanna thought._

* * *

**Lucy's Apartment**

* * *

''Huh . where is she ? Natsu asked.

"Lucy is quite a troublesome girl" Lisanna complained.

"Lisanna! Less talking more searching!" Gray replied.

"She's not here !" Lisanna complained again.

"Maybe there's a clue where she went.

''Natsu , look !'' Happy yelled.

''A note.'' Erza stated.

* * *

_**Bye Lucy of Fairy Tail**_

_**Hello Lucy a FREE MAGE**_

* * *

''Whaaat ?'' the Team yelled.

* * *

**Back To The Guild Master's Office**

* * *

''Master why did you ?'' Erza yelled.

''No. I'll tell everyone'' Master answered.

"Why did she left?" Gray asked.

"You kicked her out .. Idiot .. If you don't bring back Lucy before the Grand Magic Tournament you'll get expelled .." Master warned them.

* * *

**At The Beer Hall**

* * *

''Everyone . You must be wondering why Lucy's not here.''Master yelled.

''It's because she left Fairy Tail'' Master yelled.

''Fairy Tail is her dream guild right?'' Cana asked.

''Yeah ! But I think something happened to Lucy-san !'' Juvia's tear starting to fall.

''Juvia ! '' Gray yelled.

''She is one of the strongest Fairy Tail Mage , even stronger than the others'' Mira yelled making the other guild members cry.

''Juvia , can we talk?'' Gray asked her.

* * *

**At The Back Of The Guild**

* * *

''Gray-sama?'' Juvia asked.

''I've been thinking what you've said earlier. Actually something really happened.'' Gray replied.

''What happened ?'' Juvia asked.

''We kicked Lucy out . Actually I voted that Lucy shall and must stay in the Team but Natsu and Erza voted , that she must be replaced by Lisanna!'' Gray cried.

''I-I can't believe that Erza-san can do that thing'' Juvia sobbed.

''But I think they will feel and regret what they did.'' Gray stated.

''But Gray-sama . Do you think that Lucy will be back?'' Juvia asked.

''I don't know'' Gray replied.

''Lucy-san , my Rival , my friend'' Juvia said before she collapsed.

''Juviaaa'' Gray yelled.

* * *

**At The Beer Hall**

* * *

''Is that Gray?'' Cana asked.

''He said , Juvia'' Gajeel whispered.

''He needs us'' Laki yelled.

* * *

**Back To Juvia and Gray**

* * *

''Juvia talk to me'' Gray asked.

''Juvia just need to rest , she can't accept what happened'' Juvia blushed.

''Gray what happened?'' Natsu asked.

''She just collapse!'' Gray explained

''How cute Gray is worried'' Mira chuckled making Gray blush and the Guild laugh.

''But she's just worried about Lucy. Everyone knows that Juvia has a wild imagination!'' Gray explained.

''Yeah . Everyone is worried but something really happened . That we don't know !'' Mira stated.

''But the question is will Lucy come back ? Bisca asked the Guild.

''Yeah .. We still don't know'' Wendy replied.

''But I've got a feeling that we'll meet Lucy again!'' Cana encouraged the Guild.


	4. Chapter 4

**New Guild , New Home , New Love**

* * *

_**New Guild**_

* * *

"Sting .. I almost forgot our deal . First the Training now the Book .. He'll pay!" Lucy whispered angrily.

"Maybe I'll just go shopping!" Lucy squeeked.

* * *

**After an Hour**

* * *

"I can't believe that I've spent _150,000 Jewel_" Lucy murmured.

"Tommorow's Sunday so ... A boring day" Lucy chuckled.

"Don't move" a familiar voice said.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Oii. Luce" Natsu greeted her.

"Hi Lucy!" greeted Happy.

"Open : Gate of the Twins ! Gemini .. Open : Gate of the Scaler ! Libra " Lucy casted.

"Gemini ! Libra ... Urano Meteoria!" Lucy yelled.

* * *

Libra change Natsu's weight so that they can't escape while Lucy and Gemini are casting Urano Meteoria

* * *

_Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven..._  
_All the stars, far and wide..._  
_Show me thy appearance..._  
_With such shine._  
_O Tetrabiblos... _  
_I am the ruler of the stars..._  
_Aspect became complete..._  
_Open thy malevolent gate._  
_O 88 Stars of the heaven... _  
_Shine!_

* * *

"Lucy that's bad .. Hurting you're friends!" Lucy scolded Lucy.

"Gemini , Libra Force Closure .. I'll get going" Lucy stated with a boastful look as she leave the two Fairies.

* * *

**After 10 minutes**

* * *

"Natsu wake up! Wake up Natsu!" Happy wakes Natsu.

"Uhhh. Happy what happened?" Natsu whispered.

"Natsu let's go back to the Guild first." Happy fled with Natsu.

* * *

"Natsu! What happened ?" Lisanna asked and run to Natsu.  
"Ahhh. We bumped into Lucy about 15 minutes ago!" Happy replied.

"Lucy did this?" Cana asked.

"Seems like it . She's powerful and beat Natsu in a second !" Happy explained.

"That mean's she's back?" Mira yelled making the whole guild party.

"But let's give sometime . Don't oush her if she still hates us!" Kinana yelled.

"Aye Sir!" the Guild answered.

* * *

"I beat Natsu?" Lucy asked herself.

"Ofcourse you did!" someone approach her.

"S-sting?" Lucy shouted.

"Hi Blondie .. Here's the book!" Sting smiled.

* * *

_He's so cute! Lucy thought._

_Wait did I call Sting cute._

* * *

"Ohhh. Thank you!" Lucy blushed and get the book.

"Lucy .. I saw it ! Is that really you ?" Rouge asked.

"Ummmm. Yeah" Lucy replied.

""I'll take it as a payment for the tour . that I forgot .. .. Do you want to join Saber Tooth?" Sting asked.

"But . M-Minerva" Lucy answered scared.

"Don't worry she and Jemma is in a prison now!" Rouge answered.

"What happened?" Lucy asked.

"We'll the eclipse plan .. FAILED .. they find out that Minerva and Jemma is a part of it!" Rouge replied.

"I'll try!" Lucy agreed.

"So we'll meet tomorrow morning .. 9 : 00 am in the Train Station!" Sting stated.

* * *

**The Next Day - Lucy's House**

* * *

"I can't beleive I'm going to join Saber Tooth" Lucy exclaimed.

* * *

_Lucy is wearing a white blouse with a black snowflakes , a white skirt with black stockings and a white boots._

* * *

"Lucy .. where are you going ?" a familiar voice said.

"Huh? Erza?" Lucy asked.

"What are you doing here ?" Lucy asked.

"Well is it bad to visit an old friend?" Erza asked.

"I'll get going" Lucy walks out.

"Where are you going?" Erza asked again.

"To my New Guild." Lucy replied happily.

"Ooh .. Good for you!" Erza added with a fake smile.

* * *

-There You Go-

**Next : Lucy's Training**


	5. Chapter 5

**New Guild New Home New Love**

* * *

_**Lucy's Training**_

* * *

**Fairy Tail Guild**

* * *

"Erza , why are you exhausted!" Mira asked as Erza enters the guild.

"Lu-Lucy wi-will join another guild!" Erza yelled.

"Whaaat?" the Guild asked.

"What guild?" Gray asked.

"I don't know!" Erza answered.

* * *

**Train Station - 9:00 am**

* * *

"Sting over here !" Lucy shouted.

"Blondie ! You're late!" Sting scolded Lucy.

"Who are you calling Blondie ? You're blonde too!" Lucy replied.

"Shut It! Let's go . The train is leaving!" Rouge yelled.

* * *

**Train To Imation City**

* * *

"This is the City Of Imation , where you can find Saber Tooth Guild" Rouge stated.

"But before we go to Sabertooth , First you need a house!" Sting explained.

"So where can I go and look an apartment!?" Lucy asked.

"But I only have _70,000 Jewel_!" Lucy added.

"So for the meantime stay in our house!" Sting exclaimed.

"Okay . I'll just get someone to put our luggage in our house" Rouge smirked.

"Look there's Sting-kun and Rouge-kun , who is that girl ? Maybe she's Sting-kun or Rouge-kun's girlfried" a girl whispered.

"Hey Sting . Use them!" Lucy exclaimed while pointing in a group of girls staring at Sting and Rouge.

"Hey girls can you put these in my house!" Sting used his looks to please the girls.

"Yes.!" the girls screamed because of happiness.

"Nice job! Now let's go!" Rouge decided.

"But Rouge-kun Frosch is sleepy!" Frosch yawned.

"Okay you and Lector go ahead !" Rouge ordered.

"So where are we going ?" Lucy asked.

" Sabertooth!" Sting smirked.

"Finally!" Lucy exclaimed.

* * *

**Sabertooth Guild**

* * *

"We're back!" Sting yelled.

"How's the job ?"

"It went well!" Rouge replied.

"So where is the master!" Sting asked.

"Master Jane?"

"Yeah! A new recruit will come here" Sting replied.

"But the problem she was from Fairy Tail!" Rouge explained.

"No. It's okay!" a voice stated.

"Master Jane?"

"Bring the new recruit here!" Jane ordered kindly.

"Oi Blondie get in!" Sting whispered near the door.

* * *

_As Lucy walks in , Saber Men are dazzled by her unbeatable beauty . She greeted the Master._

* * *

"Hi I'm Lucy!" Lucy greeted.

"You need to be test!" Jane recommended.

"But . give me one day please!" Lucy stated.

"Okay . If that's want you want" Jane kindly agreed.

"Sting ! She's you're girlfriend?" a guild member loudly asked.

"Who said that?" Lucy activated her demon aura.

"Mo-monster!" the guild murmured.

Lucy just chuckled.

"She's so cute!" a guild member exclaimed.

"Lucy , let's go home!" Rouge and Sting pull Lucy out of Sabertooth.

* * *

**Outside Of Sabertooth**

* * *

"Why did you said that!" Sting scolded Lucy.

"Said what?" Lucy asked.

"Give me one day please!" Sting replied.

"Oh . I'll try the Zodiac Spells!" Lucy stated.

"How?" Rouge asked.

"Let's go to you're house!" Lucy ordered.

* * *

**Sting and Rouge's House**

* * *

"Well it looks normal for me!" Lucy stated

"Normal how?" Sting asked.

"Ummmm. I thought you'll have the same house with the Pinkie Hair Fairy!" Lucy replied.

"Again with the comparing thing!" Sting scolded Lucy.

"So .. I'm gonna sleep in that bed .. You share with that!" Lucy exclaimed.

"What !" The Dragon Slayers yelled.

"Someone's sleeping you know!" a tiny voice yelled.

"Ohh . Hi Frosch!" Lucy greeted the exceed.

"Uhh. Where's Lector?" Sting asked.

"He went fishing!" Frosch answered.

"O-okay!" Sting stated happily.

"So let me see .. Let's start my ... Training!" Lucy squeaked.

"Do it outside" Rouge chuckled.

"I'm not like Sting who destroy everything!" Lucy answered in a high voice.

"Then practice outside . If you don't want to be like Sting!" Rouge replied.

"Fine!" Lucy exclaimed.

* * *

**Outside**

* * *

"Okay .. Who wants to be a DUMMY!" Lucy said in a laughing tone.

"Rouge will!" Sting replied.

"No you!" Rouge yelled.

-As the two Dragon Slayers argue Lucy started reading the "Zodiac Book"-

"I'll try this one!" Lucy chuckled with an EVIL EYE.

"Be Judge By The Stars Of Light ! Celestial Rain !" Lucy casted.

* * *

_A yellow Magical Circle appeared in her hands as she points her fingers at Sting and Rouge._

* * *

_Suddenly yellow ball of light falls like rain that kicked Sting and Rouge's butt._

* * *

"Oi . Blondie! What have you done?" Sting asked crawling to Lucy.

"Guys did you see what I saw ? That girl kicked Sting-kun and Rouge-kun's butt." a kid asked.

"Wow! She's a member of Sabertooth .. No doubt" a villager yelled.

"Unbelievable!" someone stated.

"Celestial Mist!" Lucy casted , while a yellow mists covered Lucy and the others.

"Is that her magic?" someone asked.

"What is it?" another one asked.

"Zodiac Magic ... no ... Celestial Magic in it's Final Stage . the Star Goddess!" someone answered.

* * *

Sorry for the Late Update

Star Goddess - a magic for Celestial Mage . because of it's 2nd Origin!

Celestial Mist - a yellow fog for esaping !

Celestial Rain - a rain of mini comets.

Don't forget to Follow Me - /Lamia_Sherry

-My longest Chapter yet - 834 words


	6. Chapter 6

**New Guild New Home New Love**

* * *

_**Lucy vs. Masque**_

* * *

**Sting and Rouge's House**

* * *

"I'm really sorry about the Celestial magic thing!" Lucy apologized.

"Uhhh. Lucy-san did that to you , Rouge-kun?" Frosch asked.

"Yeah !" Rouge smiled.

"So , tomorrow I'll be test so I need to .. What ? 6:00 pm already ? Better go get some sleep!" Lucy yawned.

"Good Night Blondie" Sting bidded.

"I can't believe that she actually beat us!" Sting exclaimed.

"Uhh. Stin-kun what happened ?" someone asked.

"Ohhh . Welcome back Lector!" Sting greeted his exceed.

"Lucy-chan kicked their butts" Frosch explained.

"That spell is powerful , what magic is it?" Rouge asked.

"I've heard earlier .. it's called uhhh. Star Goddess?" Sting explained.

"I need to sleep . Sting you sleep in that couch!" Rouge ordered.

"But!" But before Sting finish his sentence Rouge is sleeping .. very deep.

"Rouge!" Sting murmured.

* * *

**The Next Day**

* * *

"It's morning already and it feels like someone is hugging me!" Lucy whispered.

"Hugging me?" Lucy added.

"Kyaaaa! Get off me !" Lucy yelled.

"Ohhh. Good morning Blondie" Sting greeted.

"I told you yesterday.. sleep in that bed!" Lucy scolded him.

"Why are you so noisy early in the morning" someone yelled.

"Ohhh . Good morning Lector!" Lucy greeted.

"I can't believe you the whole time .. hugging me ?" Lucy stated.

"Hugging you?" Sting asked.

"Be judged By the wave of Zodiac! Slashing Meteor!" Lucy cried.

* * *

_Suddenly a Yellowish and Reddish Wave hit Sting_

* * *

"Strong ! Nice Lucy" Rouge exclaimed.

"Good Morning Rouge!" Lucy greeted.

"Fro thinks you better get ready , today's the day remember?" Frosch reminded.

"Oh yeah !" Lucy rushed to the bathtub.

* * *

**After 5 Minutes**

* * *

"What a nice bath!" Lucy stated.

"Lucy . Hurry up!" Sting ordered.

"Coming!" Lucy yelled.

* * *

_Lucy is wearing a Blue Shirt , and a White Skirt_

* * *

"Let's go!" Rouge suggested.

"Great idea!" Sting agreed.

"O-okay!" Lucy answered.

* * *

** At Sabertooth**

* * *

"Master Jane . She's ready! " Sting said in a worried voice.

"Okay . She must beat ... mmmmm . Masque!" Jane answered.

"Masque?" the Guild asked.

"That girl will lose." Saber exclaimed.

"Let's see" another one added.

"Lucy come in! Rouge yelled.

"O-okay" Lucy answered.

"Okay . Fight outside !" Jane ordered.

* * *

**Outside**

* * *

"Masque Go !" Jane ordered.

"Fine !" Masque replied.

"Blondie! Use you're full power!" Sting cheered.

"I can do this!" Lucy whispered.

* * *

**Let The Battle Begin**

* * *

"Open Gate Of The Scaler : Libra , Open Gate Of The Twins : Gemini" Lucy casted.

"Mask Magic : Clone" Masque chanted.

"Celestial Shield!" Lucy shielded Libra and Gemini.

"Nice Shot! Mask : Magic Mask Wave!" Masque throws a mask in the shield but didn't affect Lucy at all.

"What?" Masque stated.

"My turn !" Lucy smirked.

"Here it comes !" Sting smirked.

"Be Judged By The Stars Of Light : Celestial Rain!" Lucy casted pointing her fingers to Masque.

"What Masque is injured!" a member yelled.

"Nice shot blondie!" Masque said angrily.

"Mask : Magic Wave" Masque cried.

"Lucy!" Rouge yelled.

"I'm fine ! Libra , Gemini now !" Lucy sighed.

"Uhhh. I can't move!" Masque exclaimed.

* * *

Not knowing Lucy and Gemini are casting URANO METEORIA

* * *

**_Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven..._**  
**_All the stars, far and wide..._**  
**_Show me thy appearance..._**  
**_With such shine._**  
**_O Tetrabiblos... _**  
**_I am the ruler of the stars..._**  
**_Aspect became complete..._**  
**_Open thy malevolent gate._**  
**_O 88 Stars of the heaven... _**  
**_Shine!_**

* * *

"What's this overwhelming magical power!" a member stated.

* * *

_**URANO METEORIA**_

* * *

"What ?" Masque asked.

"Whatttt? Massque lost?" the guild yelled.

"The winner is Lucy!" Rouge cheered.

"Nice . Blondie!" Sting teased Lucy.

"Celestial Ball!" Lucy casted ana a yellow ball hit Sting.

"Ouch!" Sting said in pain.

"So Master!" Rouge asked.

"Lucy come here !" Jane ordered.

"Where do you want to put you're mark?" Jane asked.

"Here" Lucy release her right hand.

"You're a member of Sabertooth now !"

* * *

**After 11 Months - Sabertooth **

* * *

"This guild is worse than Fairy Tail" Lucy sighed.

"What?" the guild asked.

"For all 11 months you can't memorize my stories?" Lucy yelled.

"Celestial Sleep Mist" Lucy chanted making the guild sleep.

"That's better!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Lucy come here" Jane oredered.

"Why Master?" Lucy asked.

"You , Rouge , Sting , Rufus and Orga will be our representative in the Grand Magic Games next week!" Master explained.

* * *

Next : **Lotus Of Sabertooth**


	7. Chapter 7

**New Guild New Home New Love**

* * *

_**Lotus of Sabertooth**_

* * *

**Crocus City - Sabertooth Lodge**

* * *

"Lucy ! Why did you join Sabertooth anyway?" Rufus asked.

"For the past 11 months you can't memorize that say what?" Lucy asked.

"Just kidding!" Rufus chuckled.

* * *

**MidNight - 12:00 a.m.**

* * *

"Hello Mages from Guilds of Fiore!" a Pumpkin appeared in the Vision Lacrima.

"Just like last year there'll be a preliminary round!" Pumpkin stated.

"Welcome to the preliminary round ! The Guild War , all Guilds will fight other guilds the 8 remaining will be in the Finals!" Pumpkin explained.

"A Guild War ?" Lucy asked.

"Let The Grand Magic Games Start , but all players will be transported to a different dimension!" Pumpkin yelled.

* * *

_All Players are transported into a different dimension._

_All Players are in the same area._

* * *

"Let's do this!" Lucy smirked.

"There's Sabertooth!" a Guild yelled.

"I'll take this guys on!" Lucy smiled.

"Zodiac Slash!" Lucy whispered , suddenly the Guild flew 10 ft. high.

"Nice Blondie!" Sting pouts Lucy's head.

"Shut up and go away Stingy !" Lucy replied.

"Let's separate and knocked the enemies out!" Lucy exclaimed.

* * *

"Found you !" Lucy greeted a Guild and shows her mark.

"A Sabertooth?" one of them asked.

"She's alone let's destroy her!" another one replied.

"Shut up weaks!" Lucy ordered.

"We defeated 3 Guilds .. is that weak?" another one asked.

"Okay ! Celestial Sphere : Explode !" Lucy casted , a yellow sphere covered the enemies and the sphere explodess beating the Guild.

"She's alone and we're five how ?" someone asked.

"Co'z you're weak!" Lucy left.

* * *

_As Lucy keeps destroying __other guilds she run across Lisanna_

* * *

"Ohh. Look a Fairy , lost in the temple of Saber" Lucy stated.

"Who's there ?" Lisanna asked.

"Celestial Arrow!" Lucy attacked Lisanna.

"Why you bitch!" Lisanna yelled.

"Celestial Light : Clone " Lucy make a copies of herself making Lisanna confuse.

"Take Over : Tiger's Eye!" Lisanna casted.

"Ohh . An eye in order to see the real me ? " Lucy asked and she showed her mark.

"A Sabertooth Mage ?" Lisanna asked.

"But that's way to . Premitive ! Celestial Dust : Nebula ! Lucy replied as she points her fingers to Lisanna and a yellow dust cover her.

* * *

_Attention Mages There's Only 8 Guilds Left so we'll transport you back to you're Lodge._

* * *

"You'll pay for this Saber" Lisanna yelled.

"So what .. Lisanna-san!" Lucy replied.

* * *

**Fairy Tail Lodge**

* * *

"You seems weird Lisanna" Natsu said in a worried voice.

"I run across to a Saber!" Lisanna replied.

"What happened?" Natsu asked.

" She .. I can't explain I can't land a hit on her . How could she know me ?" Lisanna replied.

"It could be her magic!" Natsu explained.

"She has these Celestial Arrow thing , Nebula , and Celestial Clone" Lisanna stated.

"It's a Celestial Mage ! With a Second Origin , has the 12 Zodiac Keys and a Zodiac Book" someone approach them.

"Master?" Lisanna asked.

"But Lucy , has the 12 Zodiac keys and Second Origin ... is Lucy the one you're refering to .. Lisanna?" Natsu asked.

"No she has a black hair , a black skirt , a black shirt , a white blaser , white boots and a black and white mask." Lisanna explained.

"That's not Lucy!" Master exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Natsu replied.

"Natsu look the Sabers" Lisanna points at the restaurant in front of their lodge.

"There's the black Saber in a Mask!" Natsu excalaimed.

"She'll pay !" Lisanna's demon aura appeared.

* * *

**At The 8 Island Crocus Branch**

* * *

"Wow!" Sting commented.

"So you mean you really want to kick her butt , but there are only 8 guilds left ?" Rufus asked.

"But tommorow's the real start tournament , right ?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah , tomorrow will also anounce the finalist !" Rouge answered.

"So by the way where's Orga-san ?" Lucy asked.

"He went karaoke with Lector and Frosch" Sting chuckled.

"He's in what?" Lucy chuckled.

* * *

_While the Saber are having fun Natsu and Lisanna walks in._

* * *

"Hey Mask Girl , who are you and why do you have the 12 Zodiac Keys?" Natsu asked.

"Ohh . I'm Lotus ! Ohh . the keys , from my deceased friend , Lucy" Lucy started to cry - fake tears -

"Deceased ?" Lisanna asked.

"And the Origin she used her last energy to transfer her power to me!" Lucy sobbed.

"What happened to her?" Natsu asked.

"She was killed by .. the Reborn Oracion Seis" Lucy cried.

"Reborn Oracion Seis?" Lisanna put a fake tears.

"Lisanna !" Natsu grabbed her outside and went back to the lodge.

"Nice act their blondie!" Sting chuckled.

"See!?" Lucy smirked.

* * *

_While the Saber are laughing _

_The poor Fairies are crying for nothing , crying for a lie._

* * *

Next : **Day 1 : The Naval Battle & Lucy and Sting vs. Lisanna and Natsu **


	8. Chapter 8

**New Guild New Home New Love**

* * *

_**The Naval Battle & Lucy and Sting vs. Lisanna and Natsu**_

* * *

**Fairy Tail Lodge**

* * *

"Lisanna ? Are you okay ?" Mira asked her sister.

"Lu-lucy is de-dead" Lisanna cried. -fake tears-.

"What?" Mira asked loudly.

"It's true Mira . She was killed by the Reborn Oracion Seis!" Natsu explained.

"O-oracion Seis !? The Guild Alliance destroyed them right ?" Mira looked puzzled.

"A Sabertooth , once a friend of Lucy knew her and was there when she was killed" Lisanna sobbed.

"A Saber ?" Mira asked.

"More like it and she gave her all her powers and keys to that Saber!" Natsu replied.

"Calm down!" Lisanna comforted Natsu.

"We're going to tell the Guild later!" Mira stated.

* * *

**Sabertooth Lodge**

* * *

"Lucy .. err Lotus , have you seen my hat ?" Rufus asked.

"Ask Sting !" Lucy replied.

"Sting , where's my hat ?" Rufus asked.

"Don't know !" Sting replied.

"Don't lie mister!" Lucy yelled.

"Shut up Blondie!" Sting replied.

"Wanna go ? Lucy asked.

"If you can ? Sting boastfully asked.

"Well then , Zodiac Wave : Vega Explosion !" Lucy smilled and a ball circles Sting and multiplied into 10 pieces around Sting and boom.

"What's that?" a villager looked at Sabertooth's Lodge.

"I've memorized that !" Rufus chuckled.

"Sting-kun losts ? It always happen , ummm .yesterday they fight he lost !" Lector teased.

"Now where is my hat ?" Rufus asked.

"Cabinet 3 down from Lucy's underwear section!" Sting murmured.

"Ohhh ? How could you know ?" Rufus chuckled.

"Lector peeked . Yesterday !" STing smiled.

"Celestial Magic : Mist Imaginary" Lucy smiled and an illusion covered Sting.

* * *

**Illusions - Sting is real in this part**

* * *

"Why you Sting!" Lucy yelled.

"But it's Lector! Sting answered.

"Lector !" Lucy yelled.

"Vanish ! Celestial Explosion !" Lucy shouted.

"Why you!" Sting cried.

* * *

**Real**

* * *

"Imaginary - Deactivate!" Lucy whispered.

"Sting-kun why are you crying !?" Lector asked.

"Fro asks too !" Frosch added.

"He's getting crazy !" Orga mumbled.

"I memorized that Lucy .. Lotus !" Rufus chuckled.

"Lucy ?" Sting asked.

"Mist Imaginary !" Rouge explained.

"He is .. Lucy got him !" Orga chuckled.

"Shut Up or Urano Meteoria ?" Lucy smiled.

* * *

_Sting goes in the corner and shut his mouth_

* * *

**The Grand Magic Games - 1st Day - The winning teams**

* * *

"People of all Fiore ! Here are the results!" Pumpkin greeted.

"Our 8th placer - Raven Tail" Pumpkin stated.

A huge yelling crowd surprised them.

* * *

CROWD : Cheater , Cheater

* * *

"Now the 7th finalist Fairy Tail - A" Pumpking squeaked.

* * *

CROWD: Fairy Tail ! The Strongest guild of Fiore !"

* * *

"6th finalist!" Pumpking yelled. "Quatro Cerberus"

* * *

CROWD : Wild !

* * *

"5th Mermaid Heel !" Pumpkin blushed.

* * *

CROWD : Prettiest Guild

* * *

"4th Blue Pegasus" Pumpkin jumped.

* * *

CROWD : Hibika-sama ! Eve-sama ! Ren-kun ! Ichiya Gross-san! Jenny ?

* * *

" Top 3 - Lamia Scale!"Pumpkin cheered.

* * *

CROWD : Jura-san is the strongest ! Lyon-sama ! Sherry ! Go Chelia ! Yuka !

* * *

"For the second ! Fairy Tail B" Pumpkin jumped.

* * *

CROWD : What ? Go Mira-san , Laxus-sama , Gajeel-kun , Juvia-chan , Where's Cana-san ?

* * *

"The 1st ! Sabertooth!" Pumpkin yelled.

* * *

CROWD : Saber , will win ! A new member ?

* * *

"Here are the participants" Pumpkin stated.

* * *

**8th Raven Tail**

* * *

**- Flare Corona**

**-Kurohebi**

**-Drake**

**-Jem**

**-Nullpuding**

* * *

**7th Fairy Tail - A**

* * *

**-Erza Scarlet**

**-Gray Fullbuster**

**-Natsu Dragneel**

**-Wendy Marvell**

**-Lisanna Strauss**

* * *

**6th Quatro Cerberus**

* * *

**-Bacchus**

**-Rocker**

**-War Cry**

**-Yaeger**

**-Nobarly**

* * *

**5th Mermaid Heel**

* * *

**-Kagura Mikazuchi**

**-Milliana**

**-Arania Web**

**-Beth **

**-Risley Law**

**-Beth Vanderwood**

* * *

**4th Blue Pegasus**

* * *

**-Hibiki Laytis**

**-Ren Akatsuki**

**-Eve Tearm**

**-Ichiya Vandalay Kotubuki**

**-Jenny Realight**

* * *

**3rd Lamia Scale**

* * *

**-Jura Neekis**

**-Lyon Vastia**

**-Sherry Blendi**

**-Chelia Blendi**

**-Yuka Suzuki**

* * *

**2nd Fairy Tail - B**

* * *

**-Laxus Dreyar**

**-Mirajane Strauss**

**-Juvia Loxar**

**-Freed Justine**

**-Gajeel Redfox**

* * *

**1st Sabertooth**

* * *

**-Sting Eucliffe**

**-Rouge Cheney**

**-Lotus**

**-Rufus Lohr**

**-Orga**

* * *

"First part of the DAY the old , daring NAVAL BATTLE"Pumpkin yelled and a large sphere of water appeared.

"I'll go !" Lucy smiled.

* * *

**Participants**

* * *

**Sabertooth : Lotus / Lucy**

**Fairy Tail B : Juvia Loxar**

**Lamia Scale : Sherry Blendi**

**Blue Pegasus : Jenny Realight**

**Mermaid Heel : Risley Law**

**Quatro Cerberus : Yaeger**

**Fairy Tail A : Lisanna Strauss**

**Raven Tail : Flare Corona**

* * *

"You're just about to see the power of Saber Lotus!" Sting smirked.

"Start!" Pumpkin cheered.

"Water Nebula !" Juvia casted throwing Yaeger.

"Take Over : Animal Soul !" Lisanna tranformed in a mermaid.

"Doll Play : Water Doll " Sherry casted throwing Jenny and Risley.

"My Turn ! Celestial Water : Golden Rain!" Lucy smiled as rain , golden rain hit Flare and Sherry.

"Now Top 3 , Lotus , Juvia , Lisanna" Pumpkin explained.

"Lisanna !" Juvia yelled.

"Yes Juvia !" Lisanna smiled.

"Ohh. A strategy ! Celestial : Arrow " Lucy casted as arrows hit Lisanna and Juvia.

* * *

**Results :**

**Sabertooth : 10 PTS.**

**Fairy Tail B : 8 PTS.**

**Fairy Tail A : 6 PTS.**

**Lamia Scale : 4 PTS.**

**Raven Tail : 3 PTS.**

**Blue Pegasus : 2 PTS.**

**Mermaid Heel : 1 PTS.**

**Quatro Cerberus : 0 PTS.**

* * *

"That Lotus is amazing , !" someone yelled.

"So that's the power of a Star Goddess!" Master Makarov revealed.

"Mira-nee , I'm sorry!" Lisanna cried.

"Wait a miute she attacked but no injuries !" Natsu exclaimed.

"I don't kow why ! That arrows wave or impact in the water pushed as out!" Juvia explained.

"What a crazy magic !" Erza stated.

* * *

"Nice , Lotus !" Rufus greeted.

"Nice Blo - err Lotus !" Sting agreed.

"No injuries ?" Orga asked.

"Before I enter I casted Invisible Zodiac Shield !" Lucy smirked.

"You're a real Sabertooth Mage !" Rouge chuckled.

"Lotus-san is better than Sting-kun" Lector approached.

"Lotus-san is stroger that Rouge-kun too !" Frosch chuckled.

* * *

"And now a tag battle !" Pumpkin revealed.

"Sabertooth - Lotus and Sting Eucliffe vs. Fairy Tail A - Natsu Dragneel and Lisanna Strauss

* * *

"Let's go Lotus !" Sting smirked.

"Yes ! Payback time!" Lucy smiled.

"Payback ?"Sting wondered.

"I'll kick his ass!" Lucy laughed.

* * *

"Lisanna !" Natsu murmured.

"Natsu !" Lisanna whispered.

* * *

**Begin**

* * *

" Sting close your eyes ! Celestial Magic : Mist Imaginary !" Lucy smiled.

* * *

**Imaginary**

* * *

"Fire Dragon's Roar " Natsu hitted Lucy.

"Take over : Animal Soul : Lisanna hands are like crabs.

"I'll cut you're hair !" Lisanna smirked.

"Lucy ?" Natsu asked.

"My wig !" Lucy ran.

* * *

**Real**

* * *

"Imaginary - Deactivate" Lucy smiled.

"Got You , Celestial Magic : Big Bang !" Lucy casted and Natsu and Lisanna flew.

"White Dragons Roar" Sting casted making Natsu and Lisanna flew higher.

* * *

**Fairy Tail**

* * *

"Illusion ? Lucy . Lotus used Lucy to defeat Natsu ?" Erza asked.

"What a strong magic !" Gray commented.

"Lisanna , Natsu !" Mira yelled.

* * *

Crowd : Fairy Tail is down ! Sabertooth will regain their rank!

* * *

~END~

**Next : Sting's Confession ?**


	9. Chapter 9

**New Guild New Home New Love**

* * *

**_Sting's Confession ?_**

* * *

"Ahhh . What a great day !" Lucy exclaimed.

"Yeah , per day a team might get 20 pts. and we got it all !" Rouge stated.

"Out you boys !" Lucy ordered.

"Why ?" the boys asked.

"I'm going to change SILLIESS !" Lucy yelled.

"Yes MA'AM" the boys agreed.

* * *

**After Lucy Changed**

* * *

"Serves them right !" Sting laughed.

"Well FYI , it's Lotus who do all the work !" Rufus chuckled.

"Yeah right !" Orga added making the other's laugh.

"Even I do all the work ! He also helped the Fairies fly !" Lucy chuckled.

"But , why did you used , Lucy to win ?" Rouge asked.

"Of course maybe it's there weakness" Lucy answered.

"Hey Sting , what happened to you ?" Lucy asked.

"Huh ? No – nothing !" Sting blushed.

"Natsu-san might like Lucy that's why she didn't attack the mirage Lucy !" Sting explained.

"Well maybe !" Rouge added.

"How !? He's the one who kicked me out !" Lucy explained.

* * *

_While the Sabers are laughing , not knowing Natsu pass by and he over heard this._

* * *

"Serves them right !" Sting laughed.

"Well FYI , it's Lotus who do all the work !" Rufus chuckled.

"Yeah right !" Orga added making the other's laugh.

"Even I do all the work ! He also helped the Fairies fly !" Lucy chuckled.

"But , why did you used , Lucy to win ?" Rouge asked.

"Of course maybe it's there weakness" Lucy answered.

"Hey Sting , what happened to you ?" Lucy asked.

"Huh ? No – nothing !" Sting blushed.

* * *

_"I can't believe it that she used Luce , my beloved" Natsu cried._

_"Natsu !" Natsu imagined Lucy's voice._

_"I promise that I will kick that Lotus' butt !" Natsu murmured._

* * *

"I'll just go out for a bit !" Sting exclaimed.

"Why don't all of us go ?" Lotus asked.

"Okay !" Sting smiled.

* * *

Crocus Park

* * *

"Rouge-kun , I want some cottoncandy !" Frosch murmured.

"Okay ! But where to buy ?" Rouge asked.

"I'll tag along !" Lector exclaimed.

"Orga ! Let's go !" Rufus ordered.

"Where ?" Sting asked.

"Karaoke !" Orga smiled.

"Well I thik we have to go to somewhere too !" Lucy smiled.

"Wait !" Sting replied.

"Why ?" Lucy replied.

"Look!" Sting grabbed her finger and points to the stars.

"Wow ! Is this really happening ?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah !" as Sting stared at a beautiful comet.

"It's so beautiful" Lucy exclaimed and sit on the soft grasses.

"I know !" Sting smirked sat down with Lucy.

"I wonder if I there's a spell ike that in the Zodiac Book !" Lucy murmured.

"Yeah ?" Sting whispered.

"Huh ?" Lucy asked.

"Lu- -ummm Lotus !" Sting murmured.

"I-i have something to confess to you !" Sting stated.

"Wh-what ?" Lucy blushed.

"I-i" Sting's sentence was cut off because Lucy kiss Sting in his soft lips making the blonde dragon blush like a tomatoe.

"I know that one " Lucy exclaimed.

"I love you !" Sting replied.

"Yeah ! Me too !" Lucy replied.

"Whoa !" someone approached the blondes.

"What are you all doing here ?" Lucy asked.

"Actually Frosch arrived here when you are staring in the comet and tood us what's happening !" Rufus chuckled.

"Well let's go back !" Sting dragged Lucy.

* * *

**Next : Natsu's Vengeance**

Thanks for the comments I appreciate it and the views for Thank You , Lector.

Sorry for the late Update .

Well thanks !


	10. Special Chapter

**New Guild New Home New Love**

* * *

_**Special Episode : 2nd Day !**_

* * *

**Before I continue my story I have a Writer's Corner !**

* * *

_To New Guild New Home New Love Lovers ,_

Thank you very much ! I really appreciate it ! And thanks for making my FanFic a success.

* * *

_To New Guild New Home New Love Haters ,_

I always know that if there's a lover , there will be a hater ! And to the one who reviewed that Lucy is acting like a bitch , it's just a FanFic , of course anyone can act like a bitch if you were betrayed by someone ! Of course you can surely kill that someone if someone give you a chance to fight him !

* * *

_Sincerely ,_

_Whitespores !_

* * *

**_Next Episode is Natsu's Vengeance , but I have an introduction for that episode !_**

**_And the next episode is also a Special one !_**

* * *

**Sabertooth Lodge - 2nd Day**

* * *

"She's pretty even she's sleeping" Sting blushed.

"Sting-kun !" Lector yelled.

"What !?" Sting asked loudly that waked the others.

"Help !" Lector replied.

"What is it now ?" Sting suddenly run to Lector.

"My fish has been stolen by a cat !" Lector sobbed.

"Did you yell just because of a fish" Sting asked angrily.

"B-but .. Lotus-san is the one who give me that fish" Lector cried.

"What ?" Sting asked.

"Nice job Lector !" Lucy praised him laughing , making Sting blushed.

"You planned this did you ?" Sting unleashed his demonic aura.

"Well ... Obviously !" Lucy chuckled.

* * *

**Suddenly a loud a growl was heard.**

* * *

"Sting !" Lucy grinned.

"It's not me !" Sting replied.

* * *

**Suddenly Rufus rush in.**

* * *

"Guys ! Do you have any food ?" Rufus asked.

"Well !" another growl was heard from Sting.

"Hey Lucy wake Orga ad Rouge up ! And Frosch too " Sting smiled.

* * *

**Not knowing Wendy along with Carla passed by hearing this :**

Guys ! Do you have any food ?" Rufus asked.

"Well !" another growl was heard from Sting.

"Hey Lucy wake Orga ad Rouge up ! And Frosch too " Sting ordered.

* * *

"Lucy ?" Carla asked.

"You heard it too , Carla ?" Wendy asked.

"I heard it alright !" Carla nodded.

"Carla observe them in that window !" Wendy ordered.

"You don't need to tell me !" Carla flew.

* * *

"Hey guys ! Wake up !" Lucy wake the three.

"Yeah , yeah ! I know where gonna be late but I'm sleepy !" Rouge murmured.

"Now , now ! Celestial Wave : Vega !" Lucy chuckled and a small wave of yellowish light hit Rouge and Orga.

"Good Morning Lotus-san !" Frosch greeted.

"Good morning Frosch ! Hey you two let's go !" Lucy smiled.

* * *

**At A Certain Restaurant in Crocus**

* * *

"Sting slowdown a bit !" Rufus colmplained.

"But I'm so hungry !" Sting replied.

"I need to go in restroom ! I'm in a food splashy zone here !" Lucy exclaimed.

* * *

_Hearing that Sting slowed down_

* * *

**Not knowing Natsu passed by and grined when he saw Lucy/Lotus.**

**"That Lotus , she somehow resembles Lucy's chickbone and body" Natsu murmured.**

**"Well , Lucy's kind and that Lotus is .. like a bitch !" Natsu thought as he pictured Lucy.**

* * *

"Everyone , welcome to the second day of Grand Magic Games !" Pumpkin cheered , making the crowd go wild.

"Now for the recap !

** Leading Sabertooth with 20 points followed by Fairy Tail B with 18 points , 3rd is Lamia Scale with 14 points , our 4th Mermaid Heel with 11 points , 5th Fairy Tail A with 6 points , 6th Raven Tail 3 points ,Blue Pegasus with 1 point and last with 0 points Quatro Cerberus**." Pumpkin explained.

"Our main event is called Territorial Maze" Pumpkin squeaked.

* * *

**Sabertooth**

"Territorial Maze ! It's like that you need to burn or destroy something while you protect you own something!" Rufus explained.

"Lucy , it's up to you !" Orga chuckled.

"Why ?" Lucy asked.

"Well you have some friends that you can summon , and you can summon that horse and aim for the something !" Rouge explained.

"But Saggitarius can't shoot if he's not on a high ground to look for the target!" Lucy replied.

"Horsey ride in Pisces !" Lector smiled.

"That's impossible !" Lucy explained.

"Hey , Rufus !" Sting murmured.

"You're Night of the ... I don't know ! Use it and aim for their somethings !" Sting explained.

"But Fairy Tail already know that spell's weakness !" Rufus replied.

"But they can't protect it , when they search for the other's something !" Lucy added.

"Yeah , I'll go !" Rufus smiled.

"Thanks to Sting , who used his brain this time !" Orga chuckled.

"Fro , thinks that Sting-kun only use his mind when , Lucy-san will go to battle!" the exceed laughed.

"Shut up , Frosch !" Sting blushed.

"Sting-kun ! You're b~~~lushing !" Lector rolled his tounge.

"Every one you're time is up , now all participants please go to the arena !" Pumpkin suddenly appeared , in the Lacrima Vission.

* * *

**Participants**

* * *

**Sabertooth : Rufus Lohr**

**Fairy Taill B : Freed Justine**

**Lamia Scale : Chelia Blendi**

**Mermaid Heel : Milliana**

**Fairy Tail A : Erza Scarlet**

**Raven Tail : Jem**

**Blue Pegasus : Eve Tearm**

**Quatro Cerberus : War Cry**

**-Pumpkin Announced as the 8 Mages step forward**

* * *

**Sabertooth's Reaction :**

"Who's that Freed ?" Orga asked.

"Let's just watch !" Rufus replied.

* * *

"Now the game's rule is simple ! You need to hunt the other Guild's Flag , but the participants should protect ther own Guild's flag , if you flag is destroyed , you're out ! The participant that has destroyed the most number of flags wins ! So while you hunt you protect ! But the flag , must stay where you placed it , and you must never move it again , if you move it again you received 0 points !" Pumpkin explained as he give the participant's Flag and a huge forest appeared in the arena.

"We'll give you 2 minutes to place you flag !" Pumpkin added.

* * *

**Let The Game Begin!**

* * *

"Well this spot is nice !" Rufus put the flag behind a bush where a tree is standing.

"Now , now ! A Saber hide his flag behind a bush , how ugly!" someone approached.

"Freed Justine !" Rufus exclaimed.

"Dark Ericture : Wings !" Freed casted.

* * *

**Freed's Mind**

**"It'll be okay ! I hide our flag at the top of the tree so they won't notice it !**

* * *

**Next Episode : Freed vs. Rufus - Mavis' Revelation**


	11. Chapter 11

**New Guild New Home New Love**

* * *

_**Freed vs. Rufus - Mavis' Revelation**_

* * *

"Well I haven't met anyone who can use rune !" Rufus greeted.

"You're Memory Make is useless !" Freed answered.

"Night of the Falling Stars !" Rufus smirked and 3 lights strike at Freed , but he dodged it .

"Dark Ericture : Pain !" Freed fled hitting Rufus , but Rufus can still stand.

"Memory Make : 8 stars of Illusions !" Rufus striked as 8 copies of himsel surrounds Freed.

"Sorry , but my eye can see the real you !" Freed strike his sword at the real Rufus.

* * *

**Meanwhile Erza engaged Jem in a battle**

* * *

"A Fairy ?" Jem greeted.

"Well , I'm a Raven !" Jem strike as a golden Raven attack Erza , but she dodged it.

"This is interesting !" Erza requiped to her Heaven's Wheel Armor.

"Circle Sword!" Erza swing her sword hitting Jem.

"I'm no match !" Jem exclaimed to her defeat.

* * *

**Meanwhile Milliana run across Blue Pegasus' Eve and Quatro Cerberus' War Cry Fighting**

* * *

"If they're both knocked out , that's when I'll charge" Milliana planed as she hide in a bush.

"Snow Magic : White Shade" Eve jump as snow shades attacks War Cry.

"Tear Magic : Tear Shed !" War Cry casted as he dodge the shade , suddenly water like fluid , hit the shade and disappeared.

"Snow Magic : Winter Dawn" Eve charges leading War Cry's defeat.

"Cat Tube !" Milliana appeared.

"Snow Magic ! Uhhhh. I can't use magic !" Eve complained.

"Yaaaaaa!" Milliana kicks Eve at the making him unconscious.

* * *

**Back To Rufus and Freed**

* * *

"Dark Ericture : Dark Wave !" Freed casted.

"Memory Make : Plant's Agony !" Rufus dodge as 3 big thorny vines , appeared and attacks Freed.

"Dark Ericture : Reflect !" Freed swing his sword and Rufus' Plant's Agony back fired.

"Giving up ?" Freed glared as Rufus stand.

"Memory Make : Past Illusion" Rufus charges.

"Illusions won't work on me !" Freed exclaimed as his eyes glare at Rufus.

"Dark Ericture : Darkness !" Freed changed his appearance.

"Magic Memorized ... Forgotten !" Rufus smirked.

"My .. transformation" Freed murmured as he go back to his normal look.

"Get lost ! Memory Make : Destruction of the White Mountains !" Rufus jumped as white crystals rain in Freed leading to his defeat.

* * *

**Meanwhile ...**

* * *

"Looks like Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail - A , destroyed 2 flags so far ! Jem's Flag and Chelia's Flag , but Chelia can fight so let's see if she can destroy other flags !"

* * *

"My flag has been destroyed ?" Chelia sat down.

"Huh ?" Chelia heard something.

"Oh ! A kid !" Milliana barge in , and ready to fight.

"Sky God's Roar !" Chelia charges as she saw Milliana .

"I - i lose ?" Milliana murmured and fall unconscious.

* * *

"Memory Make : Volcanoe's Reign !" Rufus' fled and the arena was set on fire.

* * *

Pumpkin : "All of the flag has been destroyed and the victor is Rufus Lohr of Sabertooth !"

-Remember only those who destroyed flags will get a score !

* * *

**The Result will be Next Episode**

* * *

**Fairy Tail Lodge**

* * *

"So this is our guild's lodge !" Mavis exclaimed.

"Well , since we won last year , the Champion stay in FIVE STAR lodge" Makarov explained.

"Hey , 3rd !" Mavis whispered.

"1st are you okay ?" Makarov asked.

"If the last day turned out to be like last year , we may lost !" Mavis murmured.

"Why ?" Makarov asked , in a surprised face.

"That Lotus , there's something , that I can't memorize !" Mavis explained.

"What ? But looks like that Rufus memorized her magic , why can't the 1st memorized it ?" Makarov thought.

"And , she's not really her !" Mavis' face turned serious.

"What ?" Makarov asked in a shocked.

"Her real hair color , her real name , she's once a member of our guild !" Mavis revealed.

"Do-don't tell me … Lu-lucy He-heartfillia ?" Makarov uttered.

"Exactly !" Mavis replied.

"My guess is correct then !" someone approached.

"Wendy ?" Makarov asked.

"Apparently we heard , the name "Lucy" in the Saber's lodge" Carla added.

"But the only girl that we saw in the room is Lotus rather Lucy !" Carla explained.

* * *

_Sorry fot the late update but by DECEMBER all 12 new EPISODES !_

_And a new Arc ! :D_

_[ love ya' all ]_


	12. Chapter 12

**New Guild New Home New Love**

* * *

_**Natsu's Vengeance**_

* * *

"Everyone ! Welcome to the 3rd Day of Grand Magic Games !" Pumpkin cheered as he enters the arena.

"Now for the main event ! !" Pumpkin announced.

"Ancient Dome!" Pumpkin excitedly announced.

"But Before that here's the rankings !" Pumpkin said.

Rankings :

Sabertooth : 30 points !

Fairy Tail B : 28 points !

Fairy Tail A : 24 points !

Lamia Scale : 24 points !

Mermaid Heel : 11 points !

Quatro Cerberus : 10 points !

Raven Tail : 3 points !

Blue Pegasus : 1 point !

* * *

**Sabertooth**

* * *

"I'll go !" Sting volunteered as he saw Natsu enters the arena.

"A-are you sure ?" Rufus asked.

"He'll be fine !" Lucy punched Sting.

"Ouch!" Sting complained.

"My bad !" Lucy apologized.

* * *

**Participants :**

**Sabertooth : Sting Eucliffe**

**Fairy Tail B : Mirajane Strauss **

**Fairy Tail A : Natsu Dragneel**

**Lamia Scale : Yuka Suzuki**

**Mermaid Heel : Arania Web**

**Quatro Cerberus : Yaeger**

**Raven Tail : Drake**

**Blue Pegasus : Ren Akatsuki**

* * *

"Now for our main evemt calle Ancient Dome ! The rules are simple destroy you're enemy inside the battle field of monsters!" Pumpkin jumped as a city like Nirvana appeared !

* * *

**Lamia Scale**

* * *

"J-just like , Nirvana !" Jura exclaimed.

"Huh ?" Chelia asked.

"No-nothing important" Jura added.

* * *

"Ancient dome ! Begin !" Pumpkin started the game , and all players were transported into the field of monsters and begin their hunt , erery player you defeat is 1 point and the defeated player will be transported in to another place and will be healed !.

* * *

**The game has started and as expected players faced hell.**

* * *

"What the ?" Mirajane exclaimed as she faced 2 monsters with dark wing.

"Take Over : Satan Soul Sitri!" Mirajane charged at the 2 monsters.

* * *

**Not knowing , Raven Tail's Drake has set up his magic.**

* * *

"Bat Magic : Spy !" Drake casted as bat survey the area.

"So the the Demon Fairy is in north ? Bat Wings !" Drake fled.

* * *

**Mirajane vs. Drake**

* * *

"Bat magic : Wave !" Drake casted as he saw Mirajane.

"Darkness Shadow !" Mira avoid the attack , and charged at drake with black shadows.

"Soul Exchange !" Drake calmly casted as the shadow turns into bats.

"Demon Shade !" Mira jumped and move instantly behind Drake kick him.

"Huh ?" Drake fell on the ground and saw Mirajane casting her magic.

"Darkness Soul !" a black beam divides into tree and attack Drake.

* * *

"This place smells like Orga's socks !" Sting complained.

"Sting !" someone appeared from behind.

"Roar of the Fire Dragon !" Natsu attcked.

"White Fang of the White Dragon !" Sting couter attack.

"Destroyer of the Land ! Natsu jumped and Sting was burned and transported into another place.

* * *

"That bastard !" Sting rampaged in the Ancient Dome.

"Stinggg !" Natsu charges once again defeating Sting.

* * *

**After 20 Minutes**

* * *

"Here's the result !" Pumpkin announced.

1 Fairy Tail A - defeated 12 opponents

2 Fairy Tail B - defeated 11 opponents

3 Lamia Scale - defeated 9 opponents

4 Raven Tail - defeted 7 opponents

5 Blue Pegasus - defeated 6 opponents

6 Mermaid Heel - defeated 4 opponents

7 Quatro Cerberus - defeated 1 opponent

8 Sabertooth - defeated 0 opponent

* * *

**Sabertooth**

* * *

"Sting , are you okay ?" Lucy asks Sting worriedly.

"No , I'm not ... I'll just take a little walk !" Sting walk out gloomly.

"I'll just buy some food !" Lucy worriedly announced.

* * *

**At the Road**

* * *

"That Natsu !" Lucy murmured angrily and remembered the game that Natsu only aim at Sting.

"Lotus !" someone angrily speaked.

Lucy turned around , "Na-natsu ?" she mumured.

"This for Lucy !" Natsu puched Lucy.

"You ... The Stars the Kill All : Polaris !" Lucy charged but Natsu sends a million of fire burning Lucy.

* * *

**Sabertooth**

* * *

"What is it Rufus ?" Rogue asked.

"Lu-lotus used her magic !" Rufus explained.

"Let's go !" Rogue worriedly smells the air.

"This way ! Rogue pointed at the exit where Lucy went trough.

* * *

"Lu-lotus !" Shane murmured as she saw Lucy in the road unconscious.

"Find Sting !" Rufus ordered.

"Let's bring her into the sick bay !" Shane explained.

* * *

"Sereves them right !" natsu walked out and enters the Fairy Tail's seat.

* * *

Next : Day 4 !


End file.
